Eyes
by owlgirl1998
Summary: Green eyes, loyal eyes, grey eyes, wise eyes, only for each other eyes. blue eyes stolen eyes, changing eyes, loving eyes, every thing I'll never have eyes. Dark eyes, tortured eyes, forever alone eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story yet. Here is a one shot I came up with. It is from Reyna's POV. I hope you like it**.

**disclaimer: seriously, do I really need to tell you that Rick Riordan isn't a teenage girl from New Jersey, with a fanfiction account.**

* * *

Eyes are_ windows_ to the soul. Eyes let you _read_ people even if they are _hiding_ it. Eyes _reflect _everything.

I've spent my _life_ reading people.

I knew him for years and _loved_ him, without knowing.

His _golden_ hair, his_ smile_, his _scar_.

His _bravery_, his_ strength_.

What drew me most, his _eyes_.

Clear, blue, _electric_. They _sparked_ with _anger_. They _flashed_ with _warning_. They _glittered_ with _happiness_.

They sparked with love, for me and Camp Jupiter, his home. The place and person he knew best. But then he _lost_ me.

_I_ lost_ him_.

I _lost_ his eyes that held the _sky_.

Then the other came. The one who destroyed my home and gave me a new one at the same time.

His _black_ hair, his _crooked_ smile.

His_ loyalty_, and _courage_.

His _devotion_ to a place he had _never_ been before.

His sea green eyes. He has _no_ past. He _can't_ recall. He is a _gift_ from Venus that you _accept_.

Only to have him come back.

With his past.

And he leaves you all alone_ again_. And you long to cry but no one can know your weak.

Then _HE_ comes back you feel so many things.

You see Wisdom's daughter and you want to run her _through_ for taking your gift. A sign the gods _don't_ hate you because they gave you another. But then you see her _eyes_.

_Wise_ eyes.

_Grey_ eyes.

_Caring_ eyes.

_ Desperate_ eyes as she searches the crowd.

Then she finds him and runs to him, with his_ loyal, loving_ green eyes. And you _can't_ hate her. With her grey, and his green, _only for each others_ eyes. And you want what they have so _badly_ with his _blue_ eyes.

You meet his gaze. Hope _burns_ within you, a _fragile_ flame, _snuffed out_ by meeting a pair of _changing_ eyes.

In _HER_ eyes you see _l__ove, hatred and jealousy_. She sends you a look that _stabs_ you through the heart. _He's mine_, it says.

And you meet his eyes again. Those disks of the sky. And you feel the hope that he still loved you_ disappear_ as his eyes say, _I'm hers_.

And it _tears_ you_ apart_ inside because he used to belong to _you_ and you to _him_. And it _hurts_ because he can't _see_ how much he _meant_ to you.

And you _have_ to host her, with her changing eyes filled with love for him. And you feel _bitter_.

Then the one with the crazy grin and _lonley, lively, brown_ eyes fires on _your_ city. And your eyes _burn_ with_ rage_ and _hurt_.

Hurt because you see _HIM_ protecting _HER_, and rage at the destruction of yet _another_ home.

So you throw the spear. You are at war. You will destroy _THEIR_ home and see how_ they_ like it. You know where it is. The one with gray eyes told you after she told you her life.

You fight them again, give them a chance. But they leave. So you go to get your revenge.

Yet each night you _cry_ yourself to sleep. _Dreaming_ about those _brave_ eyes, _strong _eyes.

Those _beautiful_ blue,_ stolen_ eyes.

And if any one cared to look they would see _your_ eyes.

Your _plain_ dark eyes.

Your_ tortured_ eyes.

But _no one_ looks. And your eyes are filled with_ heartbreak, betrayal, sadness_, and _pain_ that he _forgot_ you. And your eyes _cry_ themselves _dry_.

And you _curse_ the gods for making you their play thing, Venus's _toy_.

And your dark eyes, stay _broken_ eyes as you think about

his _Green_ eyes,

_Loyal_ eyes,

her _Grey_ eyes,

_Wise_ eyes,

his _Brown _eyes,

_Lively _eyes,

her _Changing_ eyes,

_ Loving_ eyes,

and his _Blue_ eyes,

his _Stolen_ eyes.

And you hope _HE_ saw your _tormented_ eyes.

Because if _HE_ didn't care, then _who did_?

* * *

**I cried when I finished writing that. Let me know what you think.**


	2. SOPA WARNING!

Ladies and Gentlemen, **LISTEN UP**!

I just received word that SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or—horror of horrors—_fanfiction_, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sights (Take the spaces out for the web addresses) or any other ones found on the internet to find out more.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized – streaming - felony_n_3720479 . html

www/washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama –administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www. Youtube watch? v=1fTt4k4Cae4

Pass the word, **WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.**

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world.


End file.
